


We Found Love

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Burma Special, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Hammond - Freeform, Top Gear, awhhhh, cuteeee, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: In the TG Burma special, the group fall out with each other over Jeremy dumping the bricks in the road, Richard comes to apologise on behalf of the group, realising he had upset OC and he's there to make more than just an apology...Emma, this is for you."All of us, each and every one, lives a life that is, in it's own right, an epic"Lots of love.Never give up.<3





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



We were driving our beaten and battered Lorries into the setting sun, Jeremy silent and content for once, James grunting over the radio to the producers, me and Richard making conversation amongst ourselves over the hands-free speaker phone, after our petty argument with Jeremy earlier left us too angst-ridden to talk over the radio for him to hear. We were all tired, our exhausted limbs and blurry eyes with sleep trying to take us from the realms of reality were making our attitude tangible and temperamental. We had argued many times over the last week and a half, but not like this, they say it’s all for camera but in reality we did get on each other’s nerves, today Jeremy took it way too far.

“I still can’t believe you dumped all those bricks on us Jeremy” James broke the silence.

“Guys don’t start” I tried to intervene before it got too bad yet again, however I was ignored.

“How many times have I told you? It was for camera!” Jeremy said.

“It’s irrelevant weather or not it was for camera, you caused all of that shit for nothing, that’s what you are Jeremy that’s all you do, you never think about anyone else or how your stupid actions will inflict upon others, you’re a knobhead” James said angrily.

“I don’t know what else to say that will justify what I did it for” Jeremy replied tiredly.

“You were caught up in it all mate clearly, it was a stupid thing to do and you knew that, you knew it would do more bad than good yet you still went and did it, you have no reason to justify what you did” Richard joined in.

“And while we’re on the subject Jeremy, not to mention you piling a load of bricks in the road causing congestion and interruption, it resulted in us and the crew breaking our backs moving the bricks whist you trundled along happily moving forwards in your shit lorry” James continued as we stopped at our overnight haul and got out of the trucks. This time I had enough.

“Right all of you shut the fuck up, I am not in the mood to listen to your bullshit all night, we’re tired and exhausted and it’s the least we all need, yes Jeremy you’re a dick for doing that but there is no fucking need to go on about it all day, he’s apologised, let’s forget and carry on without squabbling like a group of fucking donkeys okay?” I said sternly as I threw my radio into my lorry and slamming the door shut so hard it nearly broke.

“You’re right we’re sorry” Richard said looking very guilty.

“Sorry Y/N” James also looked incredibly guilty.

I scowled and stormed off into the back of my lorry, still upset about the whole situation.

“Why do they all have to behave like such knobheads?” I mumbled as I threw myself into a makeshift deckchair and picked up a book to read.

Soon after, Richard knocked on the door of my lorry, announcing his presence before letting himself in.

“Would you like a beer darling?” He asked sweetly.

I adored Richard, I really did, I may even admitted to myself that I had a slight crush on him, but right now I was still very much annoyed with him.

“I know what you’re doing, and it won’t work” I mumbled.

“I know you’re upset, we said we were sorry and we really are, we were just talking about how bad we feel for upsetting you, it was petty and stupid and we really do feel bad” He said.

I couldn’t help but smile, he didn’t need to justify himself really, I’m just temperamental.

“See now you’re smiling” He chuckled, pleased with himself.

“I just find it cute the way you have to justify yourself like a little 5 year old who just trod on the back of his mother’s shoes in the shop by accident” I laughed.

“You’re funny, you had us scared that we had permanently upset you” Richard said grabbing another deck chair to sit next to me.

We were facing out the back of the lorry, the scene consisted of mountains dimly lit by the poorly made torches and lights we had, the moon and stars shining down on us now the sun had fully set. I continued to read my book as Richard sat close to me, his scent lingered, a mix of sweat and his favourite deodorant, it may seem unappealing but it gave him an almost indescribable but desirable musky scent. The moonlight made the muscles in his arms more defined and toned, his brown eyes enlightened and almost shimmering. I was no longer reading my book, but I was reading him, his emotions. I was trying figure out what he was feeling, he looked happy and content there and then, but it looked like something danced in his mind that left him pondering his thoughts.

“What are you thinking?” I said, interrupting him from his seemingly pleasant daydream.

“Oh it’s nothing” He smiled.

“Richard…” I continued to give him verbal prods.

“I couldn’t tell you”

“Why not?”

“It’s a secret”

“C’monnnn! You can tell me anything you know that”

Richard sat and pondered some more whilst looking me deep in the eyes, his index finger tapping his chin as he thought.

“Promise whatever I tell you now, you won’t go mad cause I have no idea how you will react but I think you must know” He said.

“I promise I won’t go mad” I reassured him.

He took a sharp breath through his nose and out his mouth.

“I was daydreaming about you” He started. Just that one line and my heart jumped out of my chest.

“I was thinking about walking hand in hand with you along the beach at sunset, messing around in the water. I thought about spending my nights with you at home tucked up in fluffy blankets and watching movies non-stop with cups of hot chocolate and my dogs all warmed up at our feet. I thought about you on this trip, with your hair tied back and messy, in your short sleeved band t-shirts, your glasses slipping on the end of your nose when working on your lorry, writing, reading and drawing, the sun beaming down on you, making you look absolutely stunning, your eyes right now this moment lighting up. The times where you got frustrated and angry and, I could have easily just walked up to you, pulled you closer to me and kissed you senseless to make you feel better. It took me a long white to realise it Y/N but I know now that I seriously adore you, and I am really deeply in love with you”

I was in pure shock after what Richard said, I couldn’t believe he felt the same way, it was like a dream come true. Reality hit me when I realised he was possibly waiting for a response.

“I had- no idea Richard I… I love you… I do I really do, I can’t explain it-“ I stumbled over my words, until Richard silenced me, pressing his lips against mine all of a sudden.

His warm, slightly sweaty hands cradled my face as his lips caressed mine effortlessly. The pins and needles in my stomach faded, and a warm, fuzzy feeling replaced it, causing me to place my hands on his face, pulling him closer, my fingers running through his mildly greasy hair. He slowly introduced his tongue, running it along my bottom lip pleading for entrance and I obeyed. It was slow and passionate, I felt for the first time in ages relaxed and content. Richard pulled away eventually and smiled sweetly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, his delicate, soft fingertips brushing against my cheek. Our eyes half lidded and heads heavy, we decided to head to bed. Insisting he stayed, Richard made himself comfortable in my makeshift bed, arms open gesturing for me to join him. I lay with him, keeping the doors open to let the breeze in as we slept, the wind was gently flowing past us as Richard played with my hair, an arm around my waist as he kissed my forehead every now and then.

“I could easily spend every night with you like this” He said.

“Yeah, I could too, I love it” I replied, looking up and smiling at him.

“You’re so beautiful” He admired me, tracing a finger around every facial feature, ending with running his thumb along my lips and kissing them.

“I could say the same” This time I flashed him a more meaningful smile.

“I love you” He said holding me tighter.

“I love you too”


End file.
